<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood &amp; Wine by perdita_x_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589997">Blood &amp; Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdita_x_dream/pseuds/perdita_x_dream'>perdita_x_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Elder Scrolls Lore, Elder Scrolls Online: Greymoor, F/M, Love Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdita_x_dream/pseuds/perdita_x_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fennorian is up working on an impossible concoction puzzling him, as Gwendis turns up in a cheeky mood disturbing his research.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Gwendis (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood &amp; Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He put down the chalice on the ornate pedestal. A faint clink echoed through the large stone hallways otherwise silent and ominously dark. Heavy drapes curtailed the salons of sunlight as he contemplatively pondered. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all asleep right now, he was the only one up as far as he could tell. His latest experiments kept him up; too many complexities in the latest combination of deadly herbs and mushrooms formed to toxic clouds in his contraptions of tubes and bubbling goo, but there was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe there was a solution to the solution after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a bit more of...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You up?” a surprised voice exclaimed behind his back. Fennorian wasn’t really watchful of where he was going, caught up in his thoughts as he were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwendis! Aren’t you supposed to be…” his sentence trailed off as he realized he too was supposed to be tucked into a coffin fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I heard some noises and I couldn’t very well just ignore any intruders.”  she said tongue in cheek, and coyly glimpsed at his research notes. “What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don't touch…” She snatched the parchment from under his nose and leaped onto his coffin, giggling “Catch me if you can!” and hid the documents behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwendis!” Fennorian shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “When will you ever grow up!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>neeever </span>
  </em>
  <span>any fun! Won’t you tell me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghaaaastly </span>
  </em>
  <span>experiments you’ve been concocting? Please, won’t you spare a few moments to entertain me? Indulge your sister!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennorian halted, sighed and stretched his back. “Allright, sister. I can exchange a few words with you. I do tend to get… fixated on these equations. Well, you see, the venom sacs of the giant scorpion produce the most exquisite excretions, but highly volatile at temperatures at which the common giant spider would...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennorian sat down besides Gwendis and went into the depths and details of his problem, as she watched him with large eyes, twiddling with a strand of hair. He didn’t even notice her picking up the chalice until he saw her sniffing its contents as if ready to drink it looking at him to see if he would stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this one of Verandis’s special bottles of spiced wine?” she asked smugly as she took a sip, and then one more, and then emptied the glass before he could answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… uhm, well yes. I guess you caught me, I do sometimes enjoy a glass or two or… when I am dealing with a particularly difficult… sister!” he finished as he tried to get a hold of the papers Gwendis was sitting on, failing miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha!” she laughed, noticing that the only result of his maneuver was his hand getting stuck between the coffin lid and her behind. “Gottcha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too embarrassed to wiggle himself out of the situation Fennorian just watched as Gwendis grabbed the spiced wine and poured another glass. “Shhh” she said and lifted it to his lips, which he parted confused if willing or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled in a way he both recognized and not, a warm smile with a devious hint. He had already had quite a few glasses, though he wouldn’t admit it of course, and he felt like it was doing something to him that it didn’t usually. A feeling of losing control, of wanting to...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, you’ve got your head buried in more old books than any other man I’ve known. You love your research, that's for sure. You’ve got to loosen up, brother!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, feeling her body against his, realizing she was only in her nightgown and that he hadn’t even thought of that. The fabric so thin, so sheer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more to love than old dusty books, don’t you think?” she asked downing another chalice full of antique spiced wine meant for some special occasion that was not at all this one. He would have been offended, if his mind would have been in the place it normally was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think?” she said again moving her body closer to his, her face just before him, her lips almost touching his. The realization sent something akin to a bolt of anticipation through his body and he could feel himself losing it. His whole being suddenly wanted nothing more than her; and he took what he wanted, pressing his lips against hers with a hungried frenzy. She replied in kind, letting their tongues meet, biting his lip, tasting him as if he was a never ending chalice of the most tasty blood wine known to vampire kin </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have you…” he exhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you may…” she answered in between hungry kisses and clawmarks, and he bit her throat as she threw her head back hair flowing as the undead blood in her veins. He would have her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ripped open her frail night shirt and kissed his way down her body as she gripped his hair with both hands, moaning. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was with another, but his body remembered promises of ecstasy and intense yearning. He left his marks on her inner thighs and she had to silence her screams lest the house wake up, but she wanted him, in all ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We only feed on willing vassals or evil villains. And we never feed to excess—except maybe on the evil villains</span>
  </em>
  <span>… or sisters." she inaudibly snickered. He couldn’t hear her, he was deep between her legs, exploring his blood sister’s secrets and tastes. As he hit the right spot she pressed herself against him, bending her back moaning. Stars and planets moving before her eyes as he pleasured her in a way she had never expected he would. She was just curious, now she was helplessly needing more, wanting more, wanting all of him. Her senses blurred as she could feel his fingers in her and struggled to keep silence least she’d break into pleasured screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> overwhelming…” he said as he lifted his head, kissing her exhausted stomach, as she tried desperately to catch her breath, not succeeding due to still feeling him inside her .“Though not every vampire is a monster...” he said and she could feel his lips on her breasts, teeth teasing her nipples. A bite, a muffled scream, a grinning Fennorian coming up to kiss his weakened sister squirming under his hands, lips and tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with one hand he unbuckled his belt as she watched him with scared anticipation, a deer before an orc hunting. They had been through so much together, but never this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands caressed and clawed him, neck and back, grabbed at his hair, as he leaned over her closer and closer. His head buried in her neck, feeling the smells of her hair and every sensation of her body, he slipped into her with a calm fury turning into a storm of passion. In a delirium of bodily consciousness, a fever of the wanting blood boiling within him, he thrust himself into his exposed blood sister as if he never wanted anyone more in all of eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing her whimpers, claws in her flesh, bite marks all over her body, he found rapture in this turmoil of fervor. Euphoric convulsions, body against body, flesh against flesh; feeling every piece of his sister’s insides intoxicated Fennorian wildly as he ravished her and lost track of time. Barely hearing her consumed cries of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m cumming”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reached his peak deep within her, pressing himself as close as physically possible with a groan of absolute satisfaction and dropping down on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… that was… by Dibella…” Gwendis said under her breath. Fennorian just looked at her with a grin somewhere at the perfect conjunction between coy and proud. “That was fun.” he smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the story complete with images here https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tANj1vrWkioGKBBnjLwnzdpAJufc4792k4K3b9Dhn8U/edit?usp=drivesdk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>